


Memories Of You

by dying_deist



Series: The Pianist [2]
Category: Muse
Genre: Drabble, First Kiss, Fluff, Friendship, M/M, Male Friendship, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-24
Updated: 2013-10-24
Packaged: 2017-12-30 07:39:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1015919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dying_deist/pseuds/dying_deist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some memories are never forgotten.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memories Of You

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t own Muse. This is a work of fiction and it never happened.
> 
> This drabble is a spin-off of [The Pianist](http://archiveofourown.org/works/995695) series, but you can read it apart as a simple drabble :)

“You’re my best friend, Dom. And... You’re visibly suffering. You’re only 15 and you still have a long life to live. Don’t let that damn girl break your heart…”

  
“She already did it…”

  
“Oh, man...” Matthew hurried to hug me when he realized I was about to break down. “Don’t cry, please. I can’t bear you crying. I hate when you cry...” He said. Actually, he whispered while stroking my back.

  
“I’m not crying. I’m not!” My voice was shaking and muffled by Matt’s shirt as I buried my face in his shoulder, struggling not to cry.

  
Too late. I could feel my face warming as the tears began to stream down. I was pathetic… Crying over a girl? A stupid girl?!

  
“It’s okay. I mean, I think everyone has to go through a heartbreak, sooner or later.” I could hear him chuckling, trying to comfort me and still smoothing my back.

  
“Have you ever had one?”

  
“Yeah… Several times.”

  
I looked up at him and found a shy smile on his face. “How could you survive then?”

  
“Girls are not everything and I have amazing friends who always help me to survive.” Grinning, Matt wiped my tears away. “Anyway, we’re young! We’ll meet so many people in our lives. We can’t be stuck only in the present. Think big, Dom.” He winked and I finally could manage to smile at him.

  
“Hm, maybe you’re right. I appreciate your words, but… I think I’ll still keep feeling like shit for a while…”

  
“I see. Well, you would be happy to know that there’s someone who loves you!”

  
“What?! Who?!”

  
“Me!” And I didn’t even have time to process his words. I just felt Matt’s hands cupping my face and pulling me forward, brushing his lips against mine for barely a second. Giggling, he moved away, his cheeks slightly flushed.

  
“W-what the fuck, Matt?!” I asked, both shocked and amused. Despite the kiss (actually, the peck), I didn’t have feelings for him at that time, so that felt so innocent, at the most a prank. I wasn’t mad at him, just a bit confused and surprised.

  
“Oh, dear Dominic!” He held my hands and kissed them. “You’re so sweet! Your hair is pure gold and your eyes are so enigmatic! Oh, I wish I could taste the cherry flavour of your lips! Wait, I just did it!” We laughed. “Please, darling, be my girlfriend!”

  
“Your what?! Girlfriend?! Matt, you idiot! I’m not even a girl!” I pushed him away playfully.

  
“Aren’t you?! Oh, shit! I just kissed a guy!” He burst out laughing. What the hell was he thinking?! In all the time that I'd known him, I already had known that Matt was quite an... Odd person. But there were times when I had no idea what was going on his mind. “Sorry, dude.” He said catching his breath. “You’re not mad at me, are you? I was just kidding!”

  
“Don’t worry, I got it.” I smiled. “Thank you.”

  
“Thank you for what? The kiss?!” He arched his eyebrows, looking at me with worry. “Dom, you’re scaring me.”

  
“Not for the kiss! Eww, no!!!” I grimaced and, instinctively, wiped my mouth with my sleeve, which made Matt laugh a bit more. “You’re insane!” I tried to reproach him, but I couldn’t help smiling. “And I was referring to what you told me. I mean, you’re a good friend, Matt. You always try to cheer me up.” I said, being as honest as possible.

  
“Dom…” He put on a serious face and for one moment, I thought I had just said something wrong. “I’d like to hug you now, but I think we've already had enough of not very manly physical contact for today. I think a hand shake is the right thing to do.” I stared at him in confusion, but held up my hand anyway. Matt grabbed it, pulled me into a bear hug and suddenly it became hard to breathe. “Kidding again!!!”

  
“Jesus, Matt! You’ll be the death of me!” We laughed.

  
“I’m not even sorry.” He let go of me and grabbed his school bag, which was on the floor. “But seriously, I’ve gotta go now. Mum will be home soon and if she doesn't see me there...” He sighed.

  
“Yeah, it’s okay. I understand. Thanks for coming anyway.” I said leading him to the front door of my house. “My parents will be here soon and they don’t like when I don’t tell them I’m bringing someone home after school.”

  
“These parents…” Matthew shook his head, smiling. “Talk to you tomorrow?”

  
“Sure!” I opened the door.

  
“Okay. Bye, Dom.” Matt waved. “Love you, in a straight way, of course.”

  
“I’m afraid to say the same, but… Yeah, love you too. In the straightest way…” We chuckled and he left not so long after.  
  


 

***


End file.
